Draw the line
by padfoot-nana
Summary: Por que Matt sabe que si siguen con el plan, todos morirán, y aunque está dispuesto a morir por Mello, no lo hará por un caso perdido. Final Alternativo. MxM Shonen-ai.


Bueno, no tengo abandonados mis fics largos, pero no puedo evitar escribir Ones a saco xDD Esto salió escuchando "Draw the line" de "Cascada" (recomiendo escuchar canción, es muy bella *-*)

En fin, el Disclaimer es claro: Todo me pertenece... (Voz de fondo: no!! El otro papel) *Cojo el otro papel y me sale la gota esa que les sale a los animes* Perdón, perdón... Decía que Nada me pertenece, sino que pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata... (Malditos asesinos ¬¬ mataron a MI L!!! Y a Mello T-T y a Matt T-T No me importa que acabasen matando a Light xD) en fin, que les pertenece todo menos la historia aquí tramada y la canción, que es de Cascada...

* * *

**Draw The line**

**(Dibuja la línea)**

_Tic-toc says the clock on the wall (Tic-toc dice el reloj en la pared)_

_It tells me everything is wrong, maybe (Me dice que hay todo es un error)_

_I lost my dreams long the way (Pierdo mis sueños por el camino)_

_Feels like we're about to fall (Siento que es como si estamos cayendo)_

_Into the shadow I run but lately gravity (En la sombra, corro pero es tardía la gravedad)_

_Is pulling me back on my feet again (Me empuja atrás, a mis pies de nuevo)_

Escuchas el reloj en la pared. Sé que te sientes perdido. Sé que para ti ya no hay nada más que un estúpido plan de secuestro. No dejas de lado el laptop en el que detallas cada parte de nuestro plan. ¿Acaso no ves que va a salir mal? El reloj no para, sigue avanzando, sin parar ni un solo momento, mientras se va forjando nuestro destino, mientras, lentamente, nos condenamos a nosotros mismos. Algo en todo esto está mal. Algo está mal en tu mirada, pero no solo eso, también está mal algo en mi interior.

Seguramente quién me construyó no pensó nunca en mi, porque los engranajes que deberían encajar a la perfección no hacen más que rechinar, mientras esta maldita fuerza de atracción, mucho más potente que la gravedad, me acerca a ti. No. No me acerca, solamente me deja quieto, parado en el sillón, fumando un estúpido cigarro, de esos que tanto odias. ¿Y qué más me da que lo odies? No puedes evitar que yo los tome, cada día, nadie puede evitarlo. Prefiero mirar mis pies, mis bambas, mis tejanos desgarrados, mientras pienso por unos instantes en la forma en que podría decirte todo lo que siento. No puedo, hay algo que me empuja a correr en dirección contraria.

_Why don't we say goodbye (Por qué no decimos adiós?)_

_Cos' now I know how it feels to live a lie (Por que sé que es como vivir una mentira)_

_It's hurting so deep inside (Me hiere muy profundo)_

_Tell me why, oh its breaking me, its killing me (Dime porqué, me está rompiendo, me está matando)_

_So why... draw the line (mmm, ohh) (Dime por qué... dibuja la linea)_

¿Por qué aún no nos hemos dicho adiós? Sería todo mucho más sencillo si pudiéramos, al menos por un instante, dejarlo todo atrás y marcharnos lejos, muy lejos. ¿A otro planeta? Seguro que sería mucho mejor que permanecer en este mundo, podrido de mentiras y sensaciones incompletas. Siento que todo esto es como vivir mi propia mentira mientras le doy una calada a mi cigarro y voy ganando la carrera a la CPU de mi PSP. Me mirar nervioso, sé que el ruidito de la máquina es molesto hasta cierto punto, pero a mi me gusta bastante. Me hiere que no me lo hagas saber. Demasiado profundos pensamientos mientras te voy perdiendo poco a poco, mientras te alejas de mi sin moverte siquiera. Somos completamente conscientes del peligro que supone secuestrar a Takada. Entonces ¿Por qué seguimos esperando el momento adecuado para realizarlo? ¿Por qué hemos dibujado esa estúpida línea que separa nuestra realidad del resto? Somos amigos, y los amigos se cuidan. Solo somos amigos… Y eso duele mucho.

—¿Mello?—te pregunto, tembloroso, apartando la vista de mi videojuego por unos instantes. No hay respuesta. Solo una mirada de ojos azules más profundos que el mar. ¿Es éste tu castigo por dejar que te aburras? No soy tu mascota, aunque hubo un tiempo en que pensé que era así, cuando apenas éramos críos.

_Tic-toc every heart beat drums (Tic-toc, cada latido es fuerte como un tambor)_

_Whenever you're around baby (Siempre que estás alrededor, baby)_

_Can't seem to chase those clouds away (No puedes elegir tomar las nubes)_

_There's no escape from it all (No hay escape del todo)_

_Into the shadow I run but lately gravity (En la sombra, corro pero es tardía la gravedad)_

_Is pulling me back on my feet again (me empuja atrás, a mis pies de nuevo)_

Estoy seguro de que puedes escuchar todos los latidos de mi corazón mientras me levanto de mi lugar y camino hacia ti, pero paso de largo hasta llegar a la ventana y miro hacia afuera. Sé que no entiendes qué es lo que hago. No tengo ningún don, no veo el futuro, no tengo superfuerza, ni siquiera soy el más listo. Pero hay algo que sí que sé: si seguimos con esto, acabaremos muertos. Por completo. No puedo verte por completo, el día está nublado. No puedo escapar. O tal vez sí.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?—pregunto, perdido en mi propio mundo, recordando viejos momentos.

—Sí.—respondes solamente

—Recuerdo que intenté ligar contigo pensando que eras una chica, me acuerdo de aquel chico… ¿Jay? Sí, Jay, que me miraba con expresión de horror desde lejos, y negaba con su cabeza, demasiado horrorizado como para hacer otra cosa. Y entonces me diste un puñetazo.

Escucho levemente tu risa, desde una sombra detrás de mí, desde ese claroscuro que forma la mortecina luz de la ventana. Esbozo una sonrisa al escuchar tu siguiente comentario.

— Pero te perdoné esa situación indecorosa en la que me llamaste "preciosa" y otras memeces… Permití que me hablases, que me comprases chocolate… Y poco a poco fuimos siendo amigos.—dices, soñador. Entonces miro por última vez por esa ventana.

—Mello, nos conocimos un día nublado, pero para nuestra despedida quiero que haga sol.—te digo con la voz entrecortada.

_Why don't we say goodbye (por qué no decimos adiós?)_

_Cos' now I know how it feels to live a lie (Por que sé que es como vivir una mentira)_

_It's hurting so deep inside (Me hiere muy profundo)_

_Tell me why, oh its breaking me, its killing me (Dime porqué, me está rompiendo, me está matando)_

_What if we turned around and walk away (¿Y si nos giramos y caminamos hacia atrás?)_

_Right now. (Ahora mismo)_

_Would you cry, would you die a little (¿Llorarías? ¿Morirías al menos un poco?)_

_Oh boy I'm about to say goodbye, say goodbye (Oh, mi niño, estoy a punto de decir adiós, de decir adiós...)_

—Hoy no será nuestra despedida. —Aseguras, supongo que sin pestañear, pero yo sigo mirando por la ventana.—El plan es perfecto.—te repites a ti mismo. Sin convencerte ni un poco de ello.

—¡No es perfecto, maldita sea!—grito sin contenerme, girándome y quedando de espaldas a la ventana, mirándole fijamente. Él solamente se ha girado para mirarme. Sé que debo parecer un idiota, pero de espaldas a la ventana tu me ves como un ángel, un ángel caído del cielo por error, un ángel guerrero a contraluz que no deja que nadie le vea bien.— ¡Tu no te das cuenta, pero vamos a acabar todos muertos!—suelto en un arrebato.—Todo esto me está matando, Mello, toda esta estupidez, ¡Kira, Near, L y todo el resto! ¡Lo único que ocurre con esto es que nos destrozamos a nosotros mismos! Debería largarme, debería llorar un rato, debería decirte adiós. Dime, Mello, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo? ¿Por qué me es tan difícil escapar de esta mentira? ¡No somos nada! Solo piezas de un juego entre deidades, solo piezas fácilmente reemplazables, y yo no quiero ser una pieza más… Tú no me necesitas para nada.—te digo, con rabia, mientras comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta, con mi PSP en la mano.—Yo podría morir por ti, pero no quiero morir por una estupidez, y mucho menos por detener a un asesino que lo único que hace es lo que todo el mundo llevaba pensando y deseando desde hace tiempo. Lo siento Mello, este es el único modo en que pueda decirte adiós. —te digo, por última vez, abriendo ese trozo de madera que puede marcar mi existencia, y dando el paso al frente, probablemente desapareciendo de tu vista para siempre.

_Why don't we say goodbye (Por qué no decimos adiós?)_

_Cos' now I know how it feels to live a lie (Por que sé que es como vivir una mentira)_

_It's hurting so deep inside (Me hiere muy profundo)_

_Tell me why, oh its breaking me, its killing me (Dime porqué, me está rompiendo, me está matando)_

_(why don't we say goodbye, (por qué no decimos adiós?)_

_cos' now i know how it feels to live a lie) (Por que sé que es como vivir una mentira)_

_Oh it hurting so deep inside (Oh, me hiere muy profundo)_

_Tell me why, oh it's breaking me, it's killing me (Dime porqué, me está rompiendo, me está matando)_

_So why... draw the line, (Entonces por qué... Dibuja la línea)_

_I draw the line (Yo dibujo la línea)_

_I draw the line (Yo dibujo la línea)_

Bajo las escaleras con decisión y desespero. ¿Acaso te estoy perdiendo? No lo sé. No puedo decirte adiós de otro modo. Suena egoísta, pero si me marcho y tu mueres, me sentiré mucho menos culpable.

Algo me toma por el hombro justo cuando salgo del edificio. Giro mi cara, llena de lágrimas, aunque ya sé que eres tú. Me miras a los ojos, suplicándome algo que no alcanzo a entender. Sé que no vas a abandonarlo todo por mi. Sé que no vas a dejar atrás el esfuerzo por superar a Near. Llevas tu chaqueta de cuero en la mano, junto a una barra de chocolate y las llaves de la moto. Nada más. Ni siquiera tu pistola. ¿Por qué?

—No me vas a decir adiós ahora, idiota.—dices decidido, comenzando a caminar a mi lado. No he dejado de llorar, ya no parezco un ángel guerrero sino un ángel caído. Alguien que necesita de nuevo la mano de Dios para levantarse y caminar. Pero avanzo sin problemas, al escuchar lo que Mello me dice.—No me vas a decir adiós, Matt, porque nos vamos los dos.

Abro los ojos de par en par. Y voy a protestar, a decir algo como "¿Y eso de pelear para superar a Near?" o alguna otra estupidez. Que nunca salen de tu boca, porque unos labios se apoya gentilmente sobre los míos, no son románticos, son simplemente_ Mello_.

Sonríes y por un momento, creo haber encontrado a ése ángel que me lleve de nuevo en el buen camino, ese ángel que me ayude a caminar. Tu moto es bonita… ¿hasta dónde nos llevará? No lo sé, pero por si acaso, dibujo esa línea para que ya nada nos pueda dañar. Y montados en tu moto, nos vamos a algún lugar lejano, en donde nada ni nadie nos pueda alcanzar. Apoyo mi cabeza en tu hombro, para no perder el equilibrio. No me importa que no me ames como yo te amo, pero al menos no voy a perderte del todo.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

•No fue ningún reto ni nada parecido, estaba escuchando la canción y me inspiró.

•El juego de carreras al que se supone que juega Matt es el San Andreas.

•La moto de Mello es una harley.

**Reviews?** *w* (Si no dejáis ninguno, apuntaré un lindo gatito en mi Death note ¬¬)


End file.
